A Night of Love
by INQ8448
Summary: A short story of the aftermath of the Final Stand.


The movie was over. People were leaving the theater in droves. A teen couple ran off around a building corner for some well-deserved solitude.

"Now that was a good movie," Izzy crowed, holding hands with her boyfriend. "It really captured the essence of vampiric relationships." Eddison chuckled.

"Even the diamond skin?" he asked, an eyebrow cocked.

"What, you haven't seen me in the morning sunlight, babe?" Izzy asked. Eddison shook his head.

"You wake up at one every afternoon," he countered. "Why?"

"It's like they're woven into my skin." Izzy wrapped her arms around Eddison's neck and kissed him fiercely. After a few seconds, they broke apart, but kept their hands clasped together as they walked towards the parking lot.

"Want to call the 'dogs' and pick up some Italian on the way home?" Eddison asked, pulling out his phone. Izzy paused for a second.

"Nah," she said finally. "French; I'm feeling the love tonight." She kissed Eddison again.

"Now isn't this a pretty picture?" a voice said. Izzy and Eddison broke apart, instantly wary.

"Whose there?" Eddison called out into the darkness. A cold chuckle echoed from a gap between two buildings.

"Why, I'm the vampire police," the voice said, amusement plain in its voice. Izzy noticed a figure leaning against the wall of a building.

"Text the guys," she whispered to Eddison.

"Already on it," he replied in equally soft tones.

"Are you two whispering secrets?" the voice called out casually. "How rude to leave me out of the conversation."

"Yeah, we should definitely talk to a complete stranger that lurks in side alleys for teenagers," Izzy said sarcastically. The cold chuckle echoed again.

"I assume you've texted your friends to join you in your moment of need," the voice jeered. "What? Afraid of tackling a widdle kid wifout backup?" The stranger's voice took on a childish tone as he finished speaking.

"Oh, now you've got me riled," Eddison growled. The stranger sighed.

"Ah, finally, some excitement," the stranger said as he walked out of the shadows. He was about 18 years old, judging from the brown stubble covering his chin. His dark brown hair was cut short, almost making him bald. Cold, unwavering eyes scrutinized Izzy and Eddison, making them fidget. Even though it was nearing the end of November, he wore shorts and a tee-shirt. He had a short but stocky frame and his athleticism was obvious, thanks to his form-fitting shirt.

"Look, dude," Eddison sneered, gesturing lazily with his free hand. "What right do you have in stopping us?"

"Oh, I have every right," the stranger replied. "I distinctly heard you talking about what you should pick up on the way home."

"Yeah," Izzy responded smoothly. "Food." The stranger gave that cold chuckle again.

"You aren't very subtle, are you?" he asked, his eyes dancing with amusement. "Food: Human food I believe." Izzy realized that she'd just backed Eddison and herself into a corner. Quickly, she changed tact.

"How do you know about vampires?" she asked sweetly. She was trying to buy time for her and Eddison's fellow vampire friends to arrive. The stranger cocked an eye brow.

"Simple," he rumbled. "I'm a vampire." Izzy blinked, dubious at this claim. Then she laughed. To a human, it would've sounded like tinkling bells. To a vampire, it sounded haughty and surprised.

"That is simply impossible," she crowed, breathless. "If you are indeed a vampire, what is your power?" the stranger looked at her blankly. Izzy grinned.

"Power?" he asked, genuinely confused. Then recognition dawned on his face. "Ooooh. That power." Izzy waited for a response.

"I don't have one," the stranger said, his face blank. Izzy's grin widened.

"Then you aren't a vampire," she concluded. "Every vampire has a power specific to themselves."

"What's your power?" the stranger asked flatly. "Sparkling in the morning sun?" Izzy giggled.

"All vampires possess diamond skin," she said still giggling. "It's what makes us beautiful."

"Beautiful?" the stranger drawled. "Don't make me laugh. Vampires aren't supposed to be beautiful. They aren't supposed to have relationships with selfish teenage girls either. They're supposed to hunt and kill. They're supposed to be the most dangerous killing machines on Earth." The stranger's disposition was now grim and dark. Izzy and Eddison couldn't help but feel slightly afraid of this strange boy. At that moment, the rest of their vampire cadre appeared.

"Yo, guys," called Jackson. "Got something to eat?" The stranger whipped around and dashed towards Jackson with astonishing speed, even for a self-proclaimed vampire. A loud crash resounded through the alley as Jackson was pinned against a wall. Cracks spread from the point of impact where Jackson was held several feet above the pavement.

"I'm not the food," the stranger growled. "If anything, you are what is on the menu." Jackson looked into the grim eyes. Then he laughed.

"You had me goin' there for a sec, man," he chuckled. "Now, let me down." The stranger did no such thing. If anything, his grip on Jackson's throat tightened.

"Leggo," Jackson gasped. The stranger's features began to ripple. He threw Jackson to the pavement and stumbled away.

"It's happening," he groaned. "'Bout time." Then he threw back his head and screeched. Izzy, Eddison and the other vampires covered their ears and curled up in pain. The sound was obviously awful to hear. Little by little, the stranger's skin began to steam. A horrible sucking sound echoed around the alley as pieces of flesh dropped from the stranger's limbs. Eventually, the boy was gone and in his place stood a four-armed monstrosity. Three long fingers grew from each hand, measuring maybe a foot in length. The creature stood high above the other vampires at nine feet. Skeletal protuberances stuck out at irregular intervals along its back and limbs but they all were streamlined behind the creature after a fashion. A gaping maw filled with rows upon rows of teeth leaked drops of saliva that pattered as they struck the pavement. The eyes were completely red, devoid of iris and pupil but that only made the visage more disturbing.

"I am Tyras, a predator," the creature hissed. "And you are my prey." With unnatural speed, even for a vampire, the creature launched itself among the group of dumbstruck vampire teens. Within seconds, three of them had disappeared into the gaping maw, screaming as they went. The monster drew a hand across its mouth as if wiping it clean after the screams ceased.

"Crunchy," it murmured. "Needs wasabi though." The lull in its movement allowed the remaining vampires to retaliate. Two vampires from Jackson's group darted behind the creature, trying to flank it, then as one launched themselves at its unprotected back. At the last second the spiny protuberances, which had seemed only to be for decoration, straightened with lighting quickness, allowing the two vampires to impale themselves upon the now rigid spines. They screamed as the jagged spines disregarded their supposed diamond skin and punched through them with easy. Both were dead instantly.

"Bastard!" cried Jackson. "You'll pay for that!" The creature swung its head to face Jackson directly. Jackson scrabbled helplessly away from the beast, trying to escape its wrath.

"You are merely prey," it said, almost pityingly. "I am a predator. Your death will come with my victory." For the next minute, the unnatural monster proceeded to kill and devour each vampire in turn until only Izzy and Eddison remained. Both were panting hard and had streaks of blood all over their clothes.

"Why doesn't my power work?" moaned Izzy, sinking to her knees. The creature stopped and seemed thoughtful for a moment. Then that moment passed.

"You are under the impression that you are superior to others," it growled. "Look around you." It gestured to the alley. Blood and gore covered every inch of the cement surfaces, leaving little pavement free of the gore.

"Did I use any power of any sort to cause this devastation?" the creature asked. "No. I merely had the skill in which I possessed, the desire to kill, and the will to do so. And yet, even if you did have some alleged ability of significant interest, you would still fall before me." Eddison knelt down beside Izzy and took her hand.

"We still have love," he wheedled piteously. The creature barked a laugh.

"Love?! Love will not save you from this fate," it said, killing them with a swift blow.


End file.
